1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a lighting system for a helmet and more particularly to a helmet lighting system responsive to deceleration forces.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles and bicycles, has become increasingly popular as a mode of transportation.
Unfortunately, the risks associated with riding a motorcycle are generally higher than driving an automobile for several reasons. First, motorcycles are smaller than automobiles and other motorists often have a hard time seeing motorcycles on the roads. Further, motorcycles are generally capable of higher rates of acceleration than automobiles causing other motorists to often lose track of the position of a nearby motorcycle. Also, motorcycles are generally capable of higher rates of de-acceleration than automobiles causing motorcycles to often be hit from behind by motorists that are unable to stop in time. Finally, motorcycles lack the weight, protective structure and other assorted safety devices such as airbags that are offered by automobiles.
In response to the dangers of riding such vehicles, government legislation has made it mandatory that certain safety precautions be taken when riding. A typical example of this is the helmet law, which requires all riders of motorcycles to wear a helmet at all times while riding. It is also quite common to see adults and children who ride bicycles to be wearing helmets, as well as other protective devices and clothing.
While these safety precautions do provide some added safety, one of the most serious risks to two-wheeled vehicles is the fact that, as a result of the smaller size of the vehicle and minimized space for lighting systems, they are often very difficult to see.
In the mid 80's, the U.S. government researched automotive tail light positioning and found that significantly fewer accidents occur in vehicles having a brake light positioned at or near the highest point on the rear of the vehicle. In 1986, the U.S. government mandated that automobiles sold in the U.S. be equipped with a third brake light positioned near the highest point on the rear of the vehicle. To date, a similar law has not been passed for motorcycles.
Motorcycles have as standard equipment lights that function in the same manner as those on four-wheeled vehicles. There are head and tail lights, turning indicators and brake lights. However, the standard motorcycle brake light warning systems that are standard on motorcycles are inadequate when compared to the current systems used by other motor vehicles.
Because motorcycles have single light taillights, they are difficult for many motorists to judge safe distance. Humans have two eyes to judge distance, called “stereoscopic” vision. Thus, the single taillight not only has a smaller illuminated area, but also detracts from the rider's ability to gauge distance. This makes judging stopping distance more difficult for motorists even with good eyesight.
In addition, motorcyclists generally apply brakes less often the other motor vehicles when decelerating. Because to the high horsepower to weight ratio of motorcycles, many motorcyclists decelerate without the use of brakes, often only applying the breaks at slow speeds to come to a full stop. Thus, the motorcyclist may be decelerating without any warning to other motorists via the break light, resulting in decreased stopping distances when compared to similar situations with other moving vehicles.
It would be extremely beneficial for motorcycles and other two-wheeled vehicles to have an additional light or lights. Ideally, the light(s) would function much better if they were mounted or attached at a location that is in the direct line of sight of other drivers, such as at the head level of the two-wheeled vehicle rider.
Accordingly, there have been designs for locating a motorcycle brake light on the helmet of the rider, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,686,837, 5,704,707, 5,040,099, and 4,956,752. However, these systems either require tapping into the existing break light wiring, or installing a sensor at the brake lever itself. In addition to being costly and cumbersome to install, these systems also do not provide warning for non-brake induced deceleration.
Other systems have included switch type sensors located on the helmet of the user to effect power to the light based on acceleration or deceleration forces, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,348,859 and 4,769,629. However these systems have no ability to distinguish deceleration forces from helmet movement caused by the user. Thus, these systems are ineffective as they result in excessive false positive readings.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide an improved helmet lighting system that is responsive to deceleration forces.
It would further be desirable to provide a helmet lighting system with improved illumination characteristics to increase the visibility of motorcyclists to other motorists.
At least some of these objectives will be met with the invention described herein.